El mejor papá del mundo
by Artikus
Summary: Es el Día Del Padre y Scorpius tiene un par de cosas que decir.


\- Buenas noches a todos los padres de familia que nos acompañan –la voz de una mujer algo mayor pero muy sonriente resonó por todo el lugar–. Soy la Directora Elizabeth y en nombre de La Academia Elemental para Niños Magos de Gran Bretaña, les agradezco mucho su participación esta noche y antes de dar por terminada esta celebración permítanme presentarles a uno de nuestros alumnos. El nos leerá algunas palabras, por favor un fuerte aplauso –giro su cabeza y con un movimiento de mano llamo a uno de los niños para que se acercara.

Todos los padres que se encontraban sentados frente a un pequeño escenario aplaudieron muy emocionados pero al ver de quien se trataba los aplausos empezaron a apagarse dando paso a murmullos y miradas de asombro.

Lentamente el niño se acerco hasta situarse a un lado de la directora

El pequeño aparentaba unos diez años, de pelo completamente rubio platino, de piel blanca y de ojos color gris, casi como si fuese plata. Su porte elegante y sofisticado acompañado por una mirada fría y seria hizo pensar a más de uno que era la viva imagen de su padre.

La directora le dio un pequeño abrazo y con un pequeño.-Animo, tú puedes -Bajo del escenario.

Después de ver como su directora bajaba lanzo un fuerte suspiro para dar comienzo.

\- Hola, buenas noches a todos ustedes y felicidades a todos los padres que nos acompañan el día de hoy 21 de junio. Quiero contarles de la persona másimportante para mi…mi padre –hizo una pequeña pausa al ver como la mayoría de las personas lo empezaban a ver con cierto asco y temor.

Lentamente busco con la mirada a alguien en particular entre tanta gente, al localizar esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Si, esto era lo correcto.

\- Todos lo han llamado cobarde, traidor, asesino… mortifago. Esos y cientos de insultos mas…Pero díganme ¿Quién de ustedes sería capaz de vivir lo que él ha vivido? ¿Quién soportaría cargar con los errores de otras personas? ¿Ustedes serian capaces de olvidar sus sueños por culpa de otras personas? ¿Quién habría soportado los miles de Cruciatus que fueron lanzados a mi padre solo porque cierta persona estaba aburrida? ¿Soportarían ver como sus propios padres son torturados frente a sus ojos? ¿Ustedes serian capaces de vivir con el constante temor a ser asesinado solo porque cuando era un niño fue obligado a tomar decisiones incorrectas? Porque les recuerdo que el solo tenía 15 años cuando fue obligado a formar parte de las filas; ¿Quién lo hubiese soportado? El vio muerte, torturas, cosas horribles. Pero a pesar de eso mi padre se mantenía con la frente en algo, orgulloso de la familia a la que pertenecía aunque eso significarla muerte… Cuando mis padres y mis tíos eran jóvenes creían que al acabar la guerra ellos serian libres, se equivocaron, dos de mis tíos murieron los demás tuvieron que irse del país. Perdí…perdí a mi madre cuando solo tenía 4 años, la asesinaron… Llore mucho, pero a mi padre nunca lo escuche llorar, siempre serio… No mentiré, llegue a tenerle rencor, muchas veces lo insulte, lo culpe de la muerte de mi madre, lo culpe porque todos mis compañeros me insultaban, lo culpe por la vida que teníamos. Pero cuando le reclamaba el simplemente guardaba silencio. Empecé a creer que no le importaba y con eso mi odio crecía –hizo una pausa para tomar aire y evitar que una pequeña lagrima apareciera- Pero un día Harry, mi padrino, me dijo esto… ´´Tu padre puede ser alguien serio y frio pero debes recordar que te ama con todo su corazón y que para el eres lo más importante´´ no lo entendí de inmediato pero poco a poco comprendí varias cosas: el estuvo para mí todo ese tiempo, en silencio pero siempre a mi lado. Porque cuando yo lloraba por la muerte de mi madre siempre me abrazaba y me permitía llorar hasta sentirme mejor, cuando salíamos y las personas se acercaban para insultarnos el me protegía; Recuerdo que antes de dormir él decía ´´Las cosas mejoraran, solo debemos esforzarnos, esperar y ser fuertes´´ ahí lo entendí y el odio que le tenia se transformo en admiración porque para mí él era el hombre más fuerte…- una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, lentamente la quito de su rosto y aclarándose la garganta y con la mirada en alto continuo- Ustedes le llamarían traidor cuando en la tumba de sus padres y de su esposa juro siempre protegerme sin importar lo que pasara; le llamarían asesino a aquel que se desvelaba cuando yo enfermaba, aquel que limpiaba mis heridas cuando caía al jugar, el me enseño a no juzgar a los demás, el me ayudo a corregir mis errores y aprender de ellos, me enseño a nunca rendirme, a dar lo mejor de mi; Llamarían cobarde a aquel que, a pesar de tener todo en su contra lucho por darme una mejor vida. El soportaba las lagrimas cuando yo le preguntaba el porqué, el porque nos toco vivir este infiero. Díganme, ¡PARA USTEDES ESO ES SER UN COBARDE!...Sé que no dejaran de odiar a mi familia y no se los estoy pidiendo pero mientras mi padre este conmigo no me importa lo que pase porque sé que él me protegerá y siempre me amara…Yo estoy orgulloso de ser hijo de un Malfoy pero más que nada estoy orgulloso de que mi padre sea Draco Malfoy…Ustedes le pueden decir cobarde, traidor, asesino, mortifago. Pero para mí el es más que un héroe, para mí el es el mejor papá del mundo… –al finalizar vio a las personas delante de él y pudo distinguir a unas cuantas tratando de disimular sus lagrimas.

Dio media vuelta y bajo del escenario dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás donde sus demás compañeros lo veían con asombro excepto un pelinegro de mirada esmeralda que lo veía con una enorme sonrisa, él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para después alejarse un poco de ellos, limpio sus lagrimas, que no sabía cuando habían aparecido. Después de unos segundos escucho fuertes aplausos, no pudo evitarlo y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- Y yo estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo –la voz seria pero amable de su padre hizo que volteara y al verlo frente a él se lanzo a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? –Draco lo alzo en brazos y solo ahí el pequeño pudo ver que los ojos de su padre estaban algo cristalinos.

\- Increíble, no…no tengo palabras para decirte como me siento…Gracias, gracias por todo –le dedico una cálida sonrisa de esas que solo el pequeño Scorpius conocía.

\- No papá –el rubio menor lo abrazo fuerte y le susurro –Gracias a ti por ser el mejor papá del mundo-

* * *

 _ **Hola, pues hoy es 21 de junio y es el día del padre en México (no se cuando es en otras partes) y no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, no tenía planeado subir esto pero me dije "Nah, por que no?" Y aquí esta...**_

 _ **Ahora díganme que tal les pareció, no sean muy rud s conmigo, deje de escribir como por 3 años así que perdí cierto "toque"**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
